rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Carpathian Forest
Carpathian Forest (рус.— Карпатский лес) — норвежская блэк-метал-группа, основанная в 1990 году Наттефростом и Нордавиндом. История Группа была основана в норвежском городе Ставангер в начале 1990 Р. Наттефростом и И. Нордавиндом. Первое демо «Bloodlust & Perversion» было выпущенно группой в 1992 году на кассете и получило неожиданно восторженные отзывы слушателей. В 1993 году группа выпускает своё второе демо «Journey through the cold moors of Svarttjern». Однако до 1995 Carpathian Forest были малоизвестны. Культовый статус группа приобрела лишь после выхода первого EP — Through Chasm, Caves and Titan Woods, который можно отнести к классике блэк-метала. В отличие от большинства других блэк-метал-групп, Carpathian Forest посвящают свои опусы не только антихристианству, злу и сатанизму: некоторые песни этой группы содержат маниакальные фантазии (садомазохизм, самоубийство, самоистязание, некрофилия, людоедство…). Группа внесла большой вклад в развитие блэк метала. Творчество Carpathian Forest можно отнести к таким подвидам блэка как тру-блэк и атмосферный блэк. Смертельный, болезненно-мрачный саунд стал их отличительной чертой, ключом, которым они отпирают бездну. На демо было два кавера: «Call from the Grave» Bathory и «Warhead» Venom. В 1993 они издали второе демо «Journey through the cold moors of Svarttjern», показавшее более атмосферную, но не менее леденящую сторону творчества группы. Эти записи быстро приобрели культовый статус. Не очень частые контакты группы со средствами массовой информации создали вокруг них некий ореол таинственности. С июня 1991 по май 1992 CF действовали как квартет. Тогдашние Лорд Носферату и Лорд Карнштейн играли с ударником Лордом Блэкменглер и басистом Одиусом. И они всё те же, злобно-болезненные, холодные и мрачные, наплевавшие на все модные тренды, типа gothic, symphonic и melodic black metal. Наконец, в 1997-м вышел сборник, составленный из первых трех демо, и только на следующий год появился долгожданный дебютный альбом. В записи «Black Shining Leather» Наттефросту и Нордавинду помогал барабанщик Лазарь (Ларс Недланд), подвизавшийся также в Solefald и Borknagar. Работа была выполнена в традиционно-брутальном стиле, и только несколько неожиданно выглядел закрывающий трек, «A Forest», позаимствованный из репертуара The Cure. Как бы то ни было, но альбом вызвал восторженные отклики, и это подвигло музыкантов взяться за работу с удвоенной силой. В 1999-м Carpathian Forest выпустили сингл с кавером «Ghoul» от Mayhem, а потом один за другим на свет появились два полнометражных альбома: «Strange Old Brew» и «Morbid Fascination Of Death», представлявших собой две части одного концептуального проекта. По окончании сессий «Strange Old Brew» команду покинул Нордавинд, причем его уход не был следствием каких-либо разногласий. Конечно же, Наттефрост не остался один, и в дальнейшей работе ему помогали ударник Андерс Кобро (In The Woods, Green Carnation), гитарист Черт (Emperor, Satyricon, Blood Red Throne, Green Carnation) и басист/клавишник Врангсинн (World Destroyer). Осенью 2001-го Carpathian Forest провели европейском турне в компании с Behemoth и Khold. На следующий год вышел сборник «We’re Going To Hell For This», включавший в себя три новых вещи и несколько концертных номеров. Этот диск стал последним релизом на Avantgarde Music, после чего коллектив перекочевал под крышу Season Of Mist. В 2002-м группа дебютировала здесь с альбомом «Defending the Throne of Evil». На нем Наттефрост и компания решили последовать моде, именуемой «симфо-блэк» и, отставив жесткую риффовку, уделили большее внимание клавишным аранжировкам. В поддержку альбома команда приняла участие в европейском фестивале «No Mercy». В 2004-м Season Of Mist выпустила сборник «Skjend Hans Lik», в который помимо новых вещей вошли переработанные треки с «Bloodlust & Perversion». Полностью свежая студийная работа появилась двумя годами позже. Она носила скандальное название «Fuck You All!!!», а в ее записи принял участие новый член CF Горан Боман по кличке Blood Pervertor. После очередных гастролей ушел Врангсинн, а на последующих сессиях его партии поделили Черт и Наттефрост. Состав 'Нынешний состав' *Nattefrost (Roger Rasmussen) — гитара, бас-гитара, вокал, клавишные (1990 — настоящее время) *Daniel Vrangsinn — бас-гитара, клавишные, гитара, бэк-вокал (1999 — настоящее время) *Anders Kobro — ударные, перкуссия (1999 — настоящее время) 'Бывшие участники' *Damnatus — бас-гитара (1992—1993) *Nordavind (Johnny Krøvel) — бас-гитара, гитара, клавишные, бэк-вокал (1990—2001) *Lord Blackmangler — ударные (1992) *Lazare (Lars Are Nedland) — ударные, перкуссия (1998—1999) *Blood Pervertor (Gøran Bomann) — гитара, бэк-вокал (2003—2014) *Tchort (Terje Vik Schei) — бас-гитара, гитара (1999—2009, 2012—2014) 'Сессионные участники' *Grimm — бас-гитара (1993) *Svein H. Kleppe — ударные, перкуссия (1995) *John M. Harr — бас-гитара, ненастроенная бас-гитара (1995) *Arvid Thorsen (Mötorsen) — тенор саксофон (2000—2003) *Nina Hex — женский бэк-вокал (2000—2001) 'Приглашённые музыканты' *Jonathan Pérez — ударные (2013) *Hoest (Ørjan Stedjeberg) — вокал (2003) Дискография 'Демозаписи' *1991 — Black Winds *1992 — Rehearsal Outtake *1992 — Bloodlust and Perversion *1993 — Journey Through the Cold Moors of Svarttjern 'Студийные альбомы' *1998 — Black Shining Leather *2000 — Strange Old Brew *2001 — Morbid Fascination of Death *2003 — Defending the Throne of Evil *2006 — Fuck You All!!!! Caput tuum in ano est 'Мини-альбомы' *1995 — Through Chasm, Caves and Titan Woods 'Сборники' *1997 — Bloodlust and Perversion *2002 — We're Going to Hell for This: Over a Decade of Perversions *2004 — Skjend hans lik 'Синглы' *2000 — He's Turning Blue 'DVD' *2004 — We're Going to Hollywood for This: Live Perversions Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы Норвегии Категория:Группы блэк-метала Категория:Группы атмосферного блэк-метала Категория:Группы авангардного метала Категория:Группы блэк-дэт-метала Категория:Группы трэш-метала Категория:Группы дэт-метала Категория:Группы депрессивно-суицидального блэк-метала Категория:Группы депрессивного блэк-метала Категория:Группы суицидального блэк-метала Категория:Группы дум-метала Категория:Группы экстремального метала Категория:Группы грайндкора Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы индастриал-метала Категория:Группы мелодичного дэт-метал Категория:Группы мелодичный блэк-метал Категория:Группы пейган-метала Категория:Группы raw black metal Категория:Группы симфонического блэк-метала Категория:Группы симфоник-метала Категория:Группы тру-блэк-метала Категория:Коллективы из Санднеса Категория:Коллективы из Рогаланда Категория:Коллективы из Кристиансанда Категория:Коллективы поющие на норвежском языке Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы из Бергена